This invention relates to telephone dialing apparatus and more particularly to an automatic area code dialing apparatus which enables one to forego the dialing of an area code to achieve a rapid and enhanced dialing operation.
As one can ascertain, over the past years great strides have been made in implementing the rapid dialing of telephone numbers. Thus, as one will understand, present modern systems utilize the dialing keypad consisting of a series of momentary operated dialing switches or keys. In conjunction with the keypad, the telephone subset may incorporate either touch tone or pulse dialing to enable a rapid dialing sequence. Many telephone subsets also include memories whereby one can dial a telephone number by merely accessing separate memory keys or accessing a memory location on the keypad. Thus, the prior art is cognizant of various techniques to enable more rapid and accurate dialing by a subscriber. It is, of course, understood that any technique which enables faster dialing will further enhance the operation of the telephone system.
In regard to cellular phone systems the process of dialing is extremely hazardous. Many articles have been written which describe the hazards imposed by a cellular system in enabling a driver to dial a telephone while manipulating an automobile. As one can see, this presents a potential safety hazard that can result in accidents affecting the subscriber as well as others. As the number of cellular phones increase, the problems become more severe. In this manner it is obvious that any improvement or enhancement of the dialing procedure is particularly advantageous and a valuable improvement in connection with a cellular phone system as well as a conventional phone system.
As one can further understand a dialing method which improves or enhances the dialing procedure in a cellular phone provides a tremendous asset and benefit to the cellular system.
The apparatus and methods to be described enables one to forego the dialing of an area code by selecting a previously dialed area code in lieu of redialing the same area code. In this manner the telephone user in many instances will only have to dial 7 or 8 digits instead of dialing 11 digits indicative of a typical long distance call. Thus, the system and apparatus described herein eliminates the need to repeat and dial the same area code when placing a long distance call.
As can be ascertained, certain area codes are accessed many times during the day. For example, the area codes 212, 516, 914, and 718 are various area codes in the New York metropolitan area. Anyone conducting a business within that area will have need to access the other various area codes during the course of the day. Since the system stores any new area code dialed, much additional dialing is avoided.
In an auto cellular system, when a subscriber's vehicle is outside its cellular home base area (known as Roaming) the subscriber must dial the local area code along with the phone number in order to place local calls. For example, if the subscriber's cellular home base is in New Jersey, having a 201 area code and, he is presently driving in the New York area having a 212 area code, he must, nevertheless, repeatedly dial the 212 area code in order to place local calls, despite the fact that the call's origin is in the 212 area.
This, repeat dialing of the same area code, tends to be tedious and leads to numerous dialing errors. According to the system of the invention, the 212 area code, once dialed, will be stored, thus, avoiding the need to redial the same area code on repeated successive 212 area calls.
In addition, when one calls the long distance information operator to obtain a phone number in a foreign area code location, the area code dialed to access the operator will automatically be stored, so that the caller need not repeat dial that area code upon placing the call to the foreign location. For example, if one dials the long distance information operator for a phone number in Chicago, they would dial 1-(312)555-1212. Once furnished the number, the caller would again dial 1(312) and then the number for a total of 11 digits. In using the system of the invention, the caller would not dial the digits 1-(312) again, but only the phone number, for a total of 7 digits.
An additional enhancement of the invention is realized in the case of a misdialed long distance phone number. When redialing the number, the user does not have to redial the access digit 1 and the stored area code. He dials only the 7 digits of the phone number.